


Piano di Ruang Kegelapan

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Piano, request
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Yoshiko—eh, Yohane—meminta bantuan Riko—eh, Lili.





	Piano di Ruang Kegelapan

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Love Live! Sunshine!! © Kimino Sakurako. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **Warning:** Canon.

“Setan Kecil Lili!”

Riko menoleh lalu memasang wajah _diamond_ -nya. “Jangan panggil aku Lili, Yoshiko-chan!”

“Yohane!” seru Yoshiko, meralat panggilan Riko. Dia terkekeh pelan sambil berpose dengan jempol, telunjuk, dan jari tengah tangan kanan dibuka di depan mata. “Khu, khu, khu. Malaikat Jatuh Yohane memanggil Setan Kecil Lili dari kegelapan dan dengan seluruh kekuatan yang ia miliki. Malaikat Jatuh Yohane—“

“Langsung saja, Yoshiko-chan,” potong Riko dengan tampang tidak bersahabat. “Kau butuh apa?”

“Uuh, Yohane!” ralat Yoshiko, lagi. Gadis itu kembali memasang pose seperti sebelumnya. “Piano di ruang kegelapan itu, khu khu khu, sangat sayang bila tidak digunakan. Malaikat Jatuh—“

“Baiklah, aku akan memainkan piano di ruang ramalanmu, Yoshiko-chan.”

“Yohane! Tapi terima kasih!”


End file.
